


The New Hire

by Angelic_Trickster



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Accidental Hire, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blame Hypnos, CEO!Charon, Charon is a workaholic, Charon says he's a collector but he's a hoarder, Flirt!Hermes, Good Bro Hypnos, He's unprofessional lol, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not actually related Hypnos and Charon, Rich!Charon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Trickster/pseuds/Angelic_Trickster
Summary: He was one of the most influential businessmen in the city. Styx Incorporated was at the top when it came to buying other businesses. He sat on the throne of an empire, and yet even he knew he couldn’t do it alone.Sending a memo to hire him a private secretary should have been an easy feat for HR to handle, though, many interviews and a wrong hire later, and Charon was faced with a small well of endless energy personified in a man named Hermes.By all accounts, Hermes and Charon were complete opposites; one such difference being that one was a ceaseless chatterbox that seemed to enjoy complimenting Charon as if it was nothing and the other not being able to talk at all. Though, as the saying goes; opposites do attract.
Relationships: Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a brain worm that got out of control...

The sound of the bustling city life was dulled by the thick glass that made up the open windows behind him. He was working late, as usual, the final orange rays of the sun just barely streaming into his large office, blocked only by the buildings that sat across the street. Thin fingers, each adorned with lightly glinting golden rings, loosely held a lit cigarette, halfway down to the butt end. Those slender fingers brought the cigarette up to even thinner lips, taking a lazy drag and blowing out a long, purple, spiral of wispy smoke. 

Before the figure sat at the desk lay three stacks of papers. All of which were neatly organized, two of which held markings and corrections about the statements contained within. He was not about to be slighted in the least when it came to his acquisitions, he was as meticulous in his reviews, ensuring everything was in order before he allowed any deals to go through. 

Of course, he also had his own people look over his work before it was sent off to the right parties to be finalized. Clicking the end of his pen and leaning back in his chair, Charon took a deep inhale through his nose as he took another drag of his cigarette. It had been a long day, thankfully now it was over. Putting out his cigarette in the ashtray, Charon stood up. 

Rolling his lean shoulders in a vague form of stretching, Charon made his way over to the coat rack that stood in the corner of his office. The room was wide, very Spartan in terms of décor, as Charon felt no need for garish embellishments or trinkets to litter about. This was a place of business, and Charon was all for aesthetics. Pulling his coat over his shoulders, Charon gently tugged on the lapels to ensure the garment was properly in place. 

Charon’s visage was memorable to all who saw him and met him. He was tall and slender, though it was clear to all that he held a hidden power to him that was ready to be released when he was displeased. His wardrobe screamed to the world the wealth he had; he donned a black satin vest over a crisp white button-down, over the vest was a matching satin jacket. The overcoat he had just shrugged on was a charcoal black, a golden wing motif serving as the main clasp to keep it closed. The dark colors contrasted well with his pale skin and nearly silver hair. 

The final additive to his attire was a wide-brimmed hat, also black with a golden band lining the top. Leaving his office and ensuring it was locked, Charon walked through the hall and towards the elevators. An empty desk sat not far away, only a desktop, telephone, and filing cabinet giving it a purpose for being there. 

Pausing before pressing the button, Charon weighed his options. 

While he normally didn’t mind the workload he received, he wanted things to move faster. While he was meticulous and got the job done well on his own; Charon knew having an extra set of equally qualified eyes would make things run a lot easier. The empty desk wasn’t far, at all, from his own private office. If he had someone else, who was competent enough, to work with him and to help with more mundane things, then Charon was sure that he would have even better efficiency. 

Mind made up, Charon pressed the elevator button, waiting only a few short moments before the doors opened and he was allowed inside. The ride down to the indoor garage of the building didn’t take long. It wasn’t often that people lingered in the building as late as Charon did, as, soon enough, Charon was walking through the quiet garage. His shoes gently tapped as he strode towards his car. 

It was a boat of a vehicle; glossy black with, sleek, tapered edges framing the trunk. Some thought it ridiculous to be driving such an outdated car, but Charon was nothing if not a collector of nice things. Unlocking his car and getting in, Charon took out his phone and sent out a memo to his head of Human Resources. 

While it was late, Charon was certain he would get a response rather quickly. It took only a few seconds before he got a notification. 

_8:25 PM - **Charon** : Find me a Personal Assistant. I will send further details in the morning. _

_8:25 PM - **Hypnos** : A personal assistant? I don’t see why you’d need one of those, but sure! I’ll get on it tomorrow! _

With a satisfied nod, Charon pocketed his phone once more and started his car. He was met with a steady purr as the engine came to life, effortlessly, he pulled out of the garage and left the building entirely. The night traffic was light, thankfully, as Charon often found himself annoyed with the foolish ways people tended to drive. He was the model of a perfect driver, his hands always on the wheel in the correct positions, never once taking his eyes off the road. 

He kept to the speed limit of the area, stopping at a red light. Gently, he tapped one of his fingers along the leather steering wheel, his ring making a dull clink sound. Charon wasn’t one for listening to music, even though his car had a radio. He much preferred the silence being filled with organic sounds that came from around him. 

He was quite the picture of the tall silent type, given that he couldn’t talk even if he wished to. He could make sounds just fine, but formulating actual words was neigh impossible. While still one of the most successful businessmen in the city, Charon hadn’t been able to speak since an accident that occurred in his youth had stopped him from being capable of speech. 

It had been difficult to navigate life since, but Charon had managed. In doing so, he built the empire he currently had. Gently pressing the pedal forward, Charon continued to drive once the light had turned green once again. Considering how light the traffic was; Charon pulled up to the building he lived in. Waiting there was the reliable valet, as Charon stopped his car, leaving the engine running as he got out. 

With a nod to the valet, Charon walked inside the lush apartment building. He didn’t care much for the décor in the lobby, instead, his eyes idly scanning the people milling about within. Many of the people going about their business made a poor attempt at not staring. Charon was well versed in being ogled at, and he cared little for the thoughts people had of him. 

If it wasn’t for his taste in fashion that gave people reason to look at him, it was usually because of his height. Charon was very tall, not very broad, but he often stood several heads taller than an average man. The way he walked almost seemed to demand attention as he strode confidently through the lobby and towards the elevators. 

Pressing the button for the penthouse suite, Charon stood with his hands loosely hanging at his side. Much like the ride down in his office building, the trip up to his suit did not take long. One of the reasons Charon liked this building was the fact that the elevators didn’t open directly into the rooms. Not only was he a quiet man, but Charon was also a solitary and private man. He liked keeping to himself, preferring to be a wallflower, more or less ignored by the populace. 

He also didn’t like to divulge any of his private affairs; not even to his own family. Though, that wasn’t difficult as even they preferred being reclusive. 

Walking to his door, Charon unlocked it and stepped inside. Pausing in the small vestibule, he removed his hat and coat. A more stylistic one than the simple one that stood in his office; this rack was made of old oak wood, deep in color with barely noticeable notches in the main pole holding the hooked design together. Once rid of his coat and hat, Charon made his way through the house, his shoes once more softly clicking on the floor. 

Unlike his office, Charon’s house was filled with a plethora of things. Charon was a collector of sorts, collecting fine things and displaying them accordingly throughout his space. The floor of his suit was marbled grey and black tile, reminiscent of smoke; the walls were a muted grey, though they gleamed with subtle silver accents encrusted within the wall. The lighting fit Charon’s mood, darker and almost brooding. 

He had the lights set on a dimmer, so he was able to control just how intense the glow was. What would be large bay windows that would allow him to look at the city were covered with black satin blackout drapes. Charon knew what the world looked like outside, and he’d rather not have the eyes of strangers seeing his every move. Instead, he’d rather keep his vault-like abode to himself. 

Walking past the sitting area that had black velvet chairs and a sleek sofa that matched, Charon walked to the small cabinet tucked neatly against one of the walls. Opening it revealed a selection of alcohol, placed neatly within ornate decanters and matching glasses. Everything about Charon showed his wealth, he was almost regal in his presentation, though he did not do it to seem above anyone. 

While wealthy beyond belief, Charon did not use his status as a means to get what he wanted. He was a reasonable man when it came down to it. While he could not communicate in the traditional sense, those that worked with him, for him, and around him knew him to be a fair leader. While intimidating at the best of times, he never once made his employees and business partners feel lesser. 

Selecting a smooth brandy, Charon poured himself a glass after dropping two ice cubes into his glass. Taking a sip, Charon managed a faint hum at the smooth, almost woody, taste. Nodding once in satisfaction, Charon closed the cabinet and walked over to his balcony. Insinuating himself onto the lounge chair, Charon undid the button holding his suit jacket together, allowing himself a moment of respite as he pilfered through his pockets for his cigarette case. 

Pulling a slender tube from the silver case, Charon was quick to light it, using the matches that sat on the small table next to him. Given the way he had decorated his home, he was in loathe to have any of his furnishings, drapery, and other miscellaneous finery to retain the smell of smoke. He didn’t mind much that his person had the smell, as it was easier to wash out of clothing and off of skin than it was to rid from velvet cushion. 

It was an expense Charon wasn’t so willing to pay for. 

Allowing himself a few moments to simply relax, Charon let his mind wander as it pleased. Closing his eyes as he took another lazy drag from his cigarette, a winding string of smoke swirled from his lips before he took another sip of his brandy. It was rare that he allowed himself the indulgence, as often he had more work to do. His days never stopped, even after work hours were officially over. 

There was always something to do, something to go over, something to sign. However, these precious moments made it all worth it. 

These moments allowed him to reflect on his accomplishments. He may have come from money, but Charon earned his own empire. He donated most of it, ensuring causes he found worthy got their fill to help others. But the money he didn’t donate he spent on himself. 

He spent it on the finery inside his apartment; the furniture, the drapes, the various collections he had displayed on shelves and walls. The large rowing oar that he spent quite a hefty amount to get from Greece, framed and sitting over the fireplace in the lounge area; the coin collection from various different places and times. 

Charon collected fine things, precious things. 

Some might call him a hoarder, if they dared, but he would not. His house, while full, was organized in such a way that Charon knew exactly where everything was. Nothing would be able to move without him noticing the change. After a while, the cigarette in his hand had been smoked down at there was only one last sip left in his brandy glass. With a sigh, he picked himself up from his lounge and stretched. 

He still had work to do. He needed to write out the requirements for his new personal assistant. The quicker he did that, the quicker Hypnos could start sending out the applications, and the quicker he would get responses. Charon wanted this over with as soon as possible so things could run smoother. Leaving his balcony and placing his glass on one of the marbled countertops, Charon made his way over to his study. 

It was full of numerous books, with a faux fireplace and more of his fine collectibles placed in outfitted spots. Charon had had his penthouse customized to be able to fit all of his interests, with the money he had spent, the building manager had allowed for Charon to do nearly whatever he wanted. Sitting at his desk, Charon turned on his computer and waited for it to load. 

Unlike everything else, which was old or antique, Charon had ensured he had the fastest and best working technology he could get his hands on. Once his computer had loaded and he put in the required passwords, Charon was quick to go through his documents. He looked through each of them before selecting one of the general employee job requirements and the upper management requirements. 

From there, he opened a new document. He read over the list of qualifications each of his employees needed to have before he began typing out the things he wanted in his personal assistant. 

  * _Have excellent communication skills; you will be required to talk on the phone, set and balance meetings and appointments, and be able to communicate with others as necessary._
  * _Have excellent management skills; as mentioned above, you will need to be able to balance a heavy work schedule and be punctual at all times._
  * _You must have the ability to multitask._
  * _Have had at least two years' work experience as an assistant._
  * _Proficient use of Word and all accompanying functions._
  * _As mentioned above, one must have excellent time management skills._
  * _Able to use confidentiality and discretion to the highest degree._



Charon also filled in the general requirements and expectations he has for all of his employees. Once he was finished with the write-up, he looked over the entire application one more time before he deemed it ready to be sent to Hypnos for further review and to be placed into the world. Charon hoped that there was someone out there that would be good for the job. 

He had never had an assistant before, must less even a secretary. So, this person would have a lot of expectations resting on them. With a vaguely tired sigh, Charon ran one of his hands down his face before he stood, shut off his computer, and left his office. He will see, soon, if there was a person qualified and ready for the job. 

Until then, he would continue on as normal. Which, as per his schedule, meant that he needed to eat something for dinner, perhaps work on a few more things, and then retire for the evening. 

Looking to the pendulum clock on one of the walls, Charon took note of the time. It was quite late, indeed, but nothing he wasn’t used to. 

After all, Charon’s work was never really done. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lazy eyes scanned the words on his screen, a tired yawn escaping as he let out a sigh. No matter how much sleep he seemed to get, Hypnos was almost in a perpetual state of tiredness. It also didn’t help that he stayed up as late as he did. While his sleep cycle was all over the place, though, he managed to keep himself very neat when it came to his work. 

He had lists detailing everything he needed to do and several alarms and reminders set on his phone to ensure he did what he needed to do in a timely manner. Which he was more eccentric than his co-workers at Styx Incorporated, Hypnos did his job very well. He was friendly to all the employees that came to his office and he made sure to handle whatever needed to be done on time. 

Lightly modifying the document before him, Hypnos made sure the application was sent out to all sorts of job offering websites. Honestly, Hypnos wasn’t quite sure why Charon wanted a personal assistant to begin with, but he had learned long ago it was best not to ask too many questions. His reclusive boss was rather private and Hypnos knew better than to draw out one of his disappointed sneers. 

Leaning back in his office chair, Hypnos tried and failed, to stifle another yawn. Grabbing his phone, he sent a message to Charon. Hypnos was one of the few people in the building who had direct access to Charon, as he had somehow earned the man’s trust enough to send messages like this. Hypnos took it as a win, and that he really must have been decent at his job after all. 

_ 9:07 AM –  _ **_ Hypnos _ ** _ : _ Sent out that application! Should get responses in at least two weeks! 

Hypnos knew better than to expect a response right away. He knew how busy Charon was, as the man had worked as his own secretary since the beginning of the company's conception. So, Hypnos decided to busy himself with his own work. While he liked his job, it was very tiring at the same time. It wasn’t uncommon for some employees to catch Hypnos lightly dosing at his desk. 

However, he was quick to startle awake and would always promptly return to work. Looking through his emails, Hypnos ensured that any pressing matters were resolved. He supposed when he hired the new assistant that he and that person would be working closely together. Their job descriptions were similar, after all, though the assistant would, of course, work even closer than he did with Charon. Not that Hypnos minded, as it would give him a little less work to do and a little more time to spend taking choice naps during the day. 

Falling into his work for a moment, the sound of his phone going off startled him out of his stupor. 

_ 9:34 AM –  _ **_ Charon _ ** _ : Very well. Thank you. _

A lazy grin fell to his lips as he preened to himself. Hypnos liked the small praises he got when he did his job well. It wasn’t often that people thanked him, even though he helped solve a lot of issues around the building. However, he hardly noticed as he was either dosing off or getting back to work. Shaking his head, Hypnos returned to doing the latter of the two and continued to make sure the company was running smoothly. 

He made a reminder to double-check his emails within a week to two weeks' time to make sure he didn’t miss any applications. Returning to his daily routine, unusual to his disposition, Hypnos spluttered when he saw one of his messages. Quickly, he called the person who had sent it, his eyes wide. “Hello?” 

“Zagreus,” Hypnos said, on the verge of hyperventilating. “Do not. Send that message. To Thanatos.” 

“Oh, c’mon, mate, why not?” 

“Do you want him to clobber you?” Hypnos questioned in return. 

“Listen, I’ve known him longer than you, trust me; he’s gonna kill you.”

"But-"

"And I will help him hide your body."

Silence met him for a few moments. "You're really scary sometimes, Hypnos."

Hypnos let out a stifled yawn in response. "It's part of my charm,"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~ 

A groan left his lips as he rolled off his bed, tumbling to the floor with a dulled thud. Contrary to popular belief, he was not a morning person. However, his daily excursion to the floor did wonders to wake him up. Sitting up and rubbing his head, Hermes stood up and threw his duvet onto his bed, and walked over to his kitchen to make some coffee and get started with his day. 

Rubbing his face as the coffee maker started brewing, Hermes looked at his phone. Recently, he had been applying for jobs around the city as he was low on cash and his part-time job at a delivery service wasn’t cutting it anymore. Looking at his emails to see if he got any responses, his eyes widened at what he saw. 

“No way,” he mumbled to himself. Clicking on the email, his eyes scanned the response, his free hand running through his messy hair.  _ I applied to that as a joke _ , he thought to himself.  _ Never did I think I'd actually get an interview _ . Quickly looking up the average salary of a personal assistant, Hermes spluttered at the figure. “Well, that settles that.” 

_ Good Morning, Mr. Hypnos,  _

_ I am glad to hear back from you. I should be available for an interview at any time during this week. Please let me know if that works for you as well. Thank you.  _

_ Regards,  _

_ Hermes. _

Pouring himself a cup of his now ready coffee, Hermes couldn’t help an exciting thrill that went up his spine. He thought of all the things he could do with the money he earned, he could do a lot of different things and he could finally rub it in his father’s face that he didn’t need his help in getting jobs or taking his money. 

Hermes would rather earn his own keep. Leaving his coffee, Hermes practically ran to his closet to see what he could wear for the interview coming up. He didn’t have much when it came to full-on suits, however, he had plenty of dress shirts and vests. Before he could even begin pulling out any possible options, he got another notification. 

Quickly tapping on the email icon, Hermes grinned at the response. 

_ Good Morning, Mr. Hermes!  _

_ Yes, this week should be good. Would this Thursday at noon be alright with you?  _

_ Hypnos  _

_ Head of Human Resources, Styx Inc _ . 

Typing out his response, Hermes confirmed the date and time. With a smirk, he looked to his wardrobe. “Styx Incorporated, hmm?” He hummed to himself. “Well, a place like that must be all drab and boring, so maybe just a pop of color should do. Don’t wanna go scaring them off with my usual style, no sir!” 

Hermes was always on the move and almost always talking; even when he was on his own. He never had an issue with filling in the silence with endless chatter, never one to run out of things to say. Often, that came back to bite him as not everyone was amused by his prattle. Shaking his head to dismiss the intrusive thoughts, Hermes focused back on his task of finding an outfit for the interview. 

It took three minutes exactly for Hermes to find the outfit he felt would work the best. It was business appropriate, but it didn’t take from his own style either. Setting the outfit out so it was ready for Thursday, Hermes checked the time. “Oh shit!” He exclaimed as he realized he was on the cusps of being late for work. 

Rushing to his kitchen, he downed the hot coffee in three large, and slightly painful, gulps before running back to his room to get in his uniform. Shucking on the solid and inconspicuous button-down, Hermes slipped on the matching pants and his shoes. Deciding to fix his hair at work, Hermes grabbed his keys, his phone, and wallet before booking it from his apartment. 

“Come on, come on,” Hermes whispered, tapping his foot rapidly as he waited for the too slow elevator to arrive. He hated this elevator more than anything, and it would seem the feeling was often mutual. With a small growl mixed with a huff, Hermes turned and made his way to the stairs. Opening the door to the stairwell, Hermes took a breath to prepare himself. 

Exhaling slowly, Hermes began his sprint, taking steps two at a time in perfect rhythm. He made it to the last flight of stairs in less than 5 minutes, his chest heaving from performing such a feat. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Hermes walked to the parking lot, using the back door to do so. By the time he reached his boke, Hermes sighed one final time before he grabbed the helmet that rested on the handlebars and placed the small key in its slot. 

Revving up the engine, Hermes double-checked his mirrors before he was quick to leave the parking lot. The bike hummed with life as it sped quickly through the traffic. Expertly, Hermes weaved through cars and manual cyclists, barely making it through red lights in his haste to get to work. A snicker left his lips when he heard a few horns and angry shouts yelled his way. 

He was never late, that was something he always prided himself on, and he was not about to break that streak today. 

It didn’t take long, with the speed he was going and the way he drove his bike that he was at the building with just a minute to spare. Parking his bike and resting his helmet on the handlebars, Hermes strode into the building, quickly punching in to mark him as there. With a relieved sigh, Hermes made his way to the bathroom to fix his appearance a bit. 

Thankfully, the helmet had smashed down his brown locks in such a way that it made it easy for him to finger tease his hair into a style that didn’t look awful. Satisfied with his hair, Hermes straightened his shirt, giving himself another once over before leaving the bathroom and making his way to the trucks. Hermes was a delivery driver, one of Psychopomp Deliveries’ best ones, in fact. 

However, Hermes was there to fill in a part-time position, as one of their regulars was currently on vacation. Given his role as only being a part-time worker, Hermes needed a more permanent means of income, so he had taken to applying to more jobs with a stable position. Hopping into a preloaded truck, Hermes once more checked the mirrors to make sure he could see well. 

With his checklist in hand and his mirrors set, Hermes started up the engine. Time to go to work. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~ 

“Oh!” Hypnos shouted when he caught sight of Charon walking through the hall. “Mr. Charon!” the shorter man moved quicker than his normal, lazy, speed to catch up with Charon’s long strides. “I, uh, I was able to book a few interviews with some possible candidates for that PA job!” 

Charon glanced down at him, his eyebrow cocking up briefly in response. 

“I know, I know, I could have easily sent a message, but listen I was gonna!” Hypnos began. “However, when I saw you walking, I thought ‘might as well!’” He wore a triumphant grin as he looked at his boss, who looked unimpressed in return. “Uh,” Hypnos said as he tried to remember a detail. “Oh! Um, I was able to book an interview with someone this coming Thursday. I didn’t happen to look at your schedule yet, so if you’re free maybe you could come! It would make sense that you have a hand in the interview process for your own PA, after all!” 

Charon groaned faintly in response, the faintest of twitches curling the side of his lips. He didn’t have the time to just carve out to spend talking to people. Charon was much too busy to bother with that, and while what Hypnos had said made mild sense, it just wouldn’t be possible. Sending Hypnos another pointed look, Charon sped up his strides as he continued back down to his office. 

He had just come from a meeting about acquiring another business that was floundering. The deal wasn’t finalized yet, but he needed to be there to ensure that the specifics were being handled properly. Hypnos didn’t bother to follow after Charon any further, knowing the conversation was over. “Okay! Just thought I’d ask!” He chirped. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~ 

The days flew by in a blur, not that Hermes really minded. He liked it when life seemed to go at his own speed for a change. It was now Thursday, the day of his interview. Looking at himself in the slightly cracked floor length mirror, stuck together to his closet door with a lot of glue and a lot of prayers, to make sure he looked good. 

He wore off white slacks, rolled just slightly at the ankle, light brown leather dress shoes, a burnt orange dress shirt that he had had the foresight to messily iron out the night before, and a blue suit jacket. Office appropriate, yet very much still in Hermes’ unique style. Giving himself one more one over, fixing a strand of hair that decided to go rogue, Hermes deemed himself ready. 

His anxiety about being late to such an important meeting had made it so that Hermes was ready and out the door well before it was time for his interview. Being early didn’t bother Hermes though, in fact, he thought that it would make an impression. If he was early, then it would show that he was more than well equipped to handle time-sensitive things. 

“That’s one of the requirements for the gig, too, isn’t it?” He mused to himself as he hopped down the last step. The war between Hermes and the elevator in his apartment building was still raging on, and so far, Hermes was winning as he always got more than halfway down the numerous flights of stairs before the elevator made its way to his floor. 

Walking out the back door and through the parking lot to his bike, Hermes double-checked the time. Given where the building was located, Hermes estimated it would take him a little less than twenty minutes to get there. Traffic was something Hermes paid little mind to, as he knew his way around almost every street. Given that he was a delivery driver, he knew which roads to take that would get him wherever he needed to go quicker. 

Placing his helmet on his head and the little key into the slot, Hermes smirked as his bike purred to life. Without much effort at all, he was off, taking the route he had mapped out in his head, Hermes once more felt the subversive glee trickle down his spine as he heard the shouts of indignant drivers and fellow cyclists alike. 

Hermes was a hazard on the road; never having gotten into a crash of any kind, had a few narrow misses when it came to avoiding getting tickets. However, the real reason he was so dangerous was because of his speed and unpredictability. His siblings had called him a speed demon and all agreed he shouldn’t have been able to get a license in the first place. 

Hermes, of course, begged to differ. He did not see the same things his siblings, and other drivers for that matter saw in his skills. He got to where he needed to be with optimal time and with no wrecks under his belt. 

Stopping in front of the building, Hermes flicked up the visor of his helmet to look up the massive structure that loomed before him. Unable to help it, an impressed whistle left his lips. “It’s almost as tall as father’s building,” he said to himself. However, the thought of his father made Hermes scowl before he flicked his visor back down and continued to where the parking lot was. 

His lips quirked faintly when he saw that it was an indoor parking lot. Carefully, more careful than he’d ever directed his bike, he rode up the ramp. Hermes didn’t want his new possible job to think he was a reckless driver, after all. Finding a spot a few spaces away from a massive boat of a car, one that Hermes took an extra second to ogle, he looked for the elevator. 

Pressing the button, Hermes prayed that this elevator was faster than the death trap in his apartment building, pleasantly surprised when it was. It had arrived just a few moments after he had called for it. Getting inside, Hermes looked at his phone to double-check the instructions. Punching the button for the 41st floor, Hermes leaned against the back of the elevator with a sigh. 

Now that he was there, a small well of anxiety began to swirl in his gut. The creeping thoughts of ‘what if’ scenarios flitting through his mind. “Oh, stop it, Hermes,” he muttered to himself. “You’re more than qualified to do the job, there’s nothing to worry about.” Soon after his little pep talk, the doors opened to the floor he needed to be on. 

With a small breath, Hermes put on his best smile, which he had been told was dangerously charming, he stepped out of the elevator and into the office space. He could do this. What was a little interview to famously silver-tongued, chatterbox, Hermes? He doubted things would go wrong. Walking through the office to find the correct door, Hermes was so busy looking at everything around him that he missed the nearly sprinting figure that collided with him. 

Hermes and the mysterious speed demon tumbled to the floor with a loud crash. 

“Ugh, well if I wasn’t awake before, I certainly am now,” Hermes muttered as he rubbed the back of his head. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” a voice said. “I wasn’t looking where I was going.” 

“Clearly,” Hermes chirped, a faint smirk coming to his lips as he sat up and looked at the person who knocked him over. They offered him a hand to get up and Hermes wasn’t about to pass up the aid. “Hermes,” he introduced himself. 

“Zagreus,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Hermes was surprisingly a little tricky, but his dialogue is a delight to mess with hehe

**Author's Note:**

> Listen... this was supposed to be a one shot. But I can't write one shots to save my life. So... enjoy the ride!


End file.
